A New Start
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How things might have been if Minerva McGonagall had a bigger role in Harry Potter's live.
1. Chapter 1

A New Start

A/N: I wrote this because I think someone like Minerva McGonagall could be such a bigger role in Harry Potter's life.

Disclaimer: The right to Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Lucky Lady.

Chapter 1: Returning to the past

Time was dragging by to slowly in Privet Drive. It was a very cold day and the Dursleys decided to rather stay home then go anywhere in the coldness. Vernon Dursley was seated in front of a roaring fireplace with his feet up.

"Hurry up boy, bring me my coffee"  
"Yes Uncle Vernon"  
Harry moved as fast as he could, not that it was that fast. He hardly had any enthusiasm for anything. He just wanted this holiday to end so he could return to Hogwarts and be with his friends. That's if they still were his friends. Half of his holiday had already passed and he still hadn't heard anything from them.

Harry was busy pouring his uncles coffee when there was a loud crack and someone appearing in front Uncle Vernon. Harry was so startled by the noise that he messed some coffee on Uncle Vernon's leg making him scream even more.  
Harry put the coffee pot on the table and stared at the person now standing in front of him.

"Hello Mr Potter"  
Before Harry could even think of a response Uncle Vernon started with his ranting and raving. Whenever Vernon Dursley got upset he would start yelling and his face would literally turn red. Harry sometimes wondered if his uncle was about to have a heart attack or not during his screaming episodes.

"How dare you come into my house!! Who are you!! I insist that you leave immediately"  
"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I take it you must be Vernon Dursley"  
Harry wasn't sure if the shocked expression on his uncles face was because of Professor McGonagall's entrance and audacity to just stand in his living room or because she figured out without hesitation who he was.  
"I am sorry to just arrive the way I did, but unfortunately with the danger we face at the moment in the Wizardry world it would not have been wise to send you a warning of my arrival."

Professor McGonagall could see that Mr Dursley was about to start again with his yelling fits and so decided to beat him to it.  
"I have come to collect Mr. Potter so he can spend the remainder of his holiday with me. I hope you have no trouble with this arrangement"  
Harry could see the smile on his Uncles face at this news but did not hear much of his response and the news itself was starting to sink in for Harry as well.  
He was going to go and spend the rest of his holidays at Professor McGonagall's home. Maybe he just misunderstood. She most likely just meant that she was taking him to the Burrow where the Weasley's live.

"Mr Potter please go and fetch all your belongings so we can depart as soon as possible. I do not wish for us to be to long in such an unsecured location"  
"Yes Professor McGonagall"  
Harry left and ran to his bedroom. It was only a couple of years ago that the Dursley's gave up Dudley's second bedroom so that he didn't have to sleep under the staircase anymore. It wasn't out of consideration that they did this, but more out of the fact that he no longer fit under the staircase. Harry was misfortunate enough to have the rudest and most selfish cousin on the face of the planet. That included the wizardry world as well as the world of Muggles.

Harry had packed his things so quickly that he was even surprised when he realised everything was in his trunk. Harry quickly closed and locked his trunk not really caring that he didn't fold all his clothes neatly when he packed them in. He hurriedly placed Hedwick, his pet owl, into his cage making the owl loose one or two feathers. He also made sure not to forget his firebolt. He loved being able to fly. His broom was one of the few good things in his life.

Harry grabbed all of his belongings and ran downstairs making more noise then he ever dared make before in his uncles home. As he stopped in the living room next to Professor McGonagall.  
"I'm ready Professor"  
"Well then I suggest you say goodbye to your aunt and uncle so we can be on our way"  
Harry kept his place next to Professor McGonagall and gave a half attempt of a wave and mumbled goodbye. Harry just wanted to leave and never return but he knew that he most likely would have to return on his next holiday.

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye something shiny. Professor McGonagall Had taken out a water goblet from her robe and turned to face Harry. "Well Mr Potter. I am to understand that you have used a portkey before"  
Harry just nodded.  
"Good. Now if you will take hold of the one side of your trunk and with your other hand grab hold of the goblet. Only let go once I tell you to"  
"Yes Professor"  
Harry took one last look at his uncle and then grabbed hold of the goblet. He felt the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again and before he could register what was happening he heard Professor McGonagall calling out to him to let go.  
A few seconds later and Harry landed with a big thud on some soft grass.  
He noticed how gracefully Professor McGonagall landed on her feet with a big smile on her face. "I will have to show you one day how to land on your feet Mr Potter"  
Harry could only smile as he took the offered hand from McGonagall as she helped him up.

Harry followed as Professor McGonagall started making her way towards a nice double story home. It was situated nicely between some hills and green fields. Harry followed as Professor McGonagall walked up to the front door and opened the door as if it belonged to her. Harry then realised that she might even own it. Never had he before ever thought of what his Professor's were doing or where they were staying during the holidays. It then also dawned on him that she could have a husband and children that he didn't even know of.

"Are you coming in Mr Potter or are you planning on staying outside for the remainder of your holiday"  
Harry felt a little embarrassed being caught in what could only look to someone else as a day dream.

Harry walked in as saw that some of the furnishing was covered with old sheets and almost everything was covered in dust. "Welcome to my home Mr Potter. I am sorry to say that the upkeep of it as not been as well as I had hoped. The last few years I have not been coming home in the holidays, because of things that needed to be done from Hogwarts"  
"Professor. I am a little confused. Will I not be going to the Burrow for the remainder of my holiday"  
Professor McGonagall looked to where Harry was standing and could see in his eyes how badly he wished to be with his friends. They were after all the closest thing to a family he has ever had.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible Mr Potter. At the moment the Burrow is empty. The Weasley's have moved to a more secured location and at the moment it is not safe enough to take you there yet. Professor Dumbledore suggested we stay here for a couple of weeks and then we can join up with the Weasley's. I hope you don't mind. We thought this arrangement might suite you a little better then that of having to stay with your aunt and uncle in Privet Drive.

"Anything is better then staying with my aunt and uncle"  
"Good. Now let me show you your room and the rest of the house. I hope you don't mind but for the first few days we will have to do some cleaning and sorting out if we wish to live here for a few weeks"  
"Not at all Professor"  
"Good, now your room is upstairs as well as mine and you have your own bathroom. Follow me."

Harry followed McGonagall up the stairs and noticed that she had already bewitched his trunk to follow as well. She stopped at the first door at the top of the stairs.  
"This is your room and next to it is your bathroom. Now my room is just down the hallway, just in case you need anything"  
"Thank you Professor."

Harry slowly opened the door to his room and was amazed at what he found. In front of him was a huge double, four poster bed. When he was given Dudley's second bedroom he of course also received Dudley's old mattress, pillow, sheets and blanket. Harry had never received anything new from the Dursley's. Everything was hand me downs from his cousin, including clothing.

Harry started removing some of the old sheets protecting the furnisher in the room. Including the bed there was also a couch, a desk, a big wardrobe and a mirror on the wall. There was also a bedside tables on both sides of the bed. Harry quickly opened the curtains and unpacked his trunk. He let Hedwig out of his cage and out the window so he could spread his wings, while also placing his two favourite photo's on the bedside table.

The first photo was one of his mother and father. He loved the photo. It was of the two of them dancing happily in front of a fountain. Looking at the picture it looks like they have no worries in the world. The second picture was also that of happy people. It was a photo taken of him, Ron and Hermione. It was taken just after a quidditch game where Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin. It was a happy moment were the three friends could be together and just have a good laugh. There was of course a celebration in the Gryffindor common room after that photo was taken and more happy memories for Harry.

Harry looked around his room and felt for the first time in ages comfortable, like it was where he was suppose to be. There was suddenly a large bang from downstairs. Harry grabbed for his wand and ran towards where the noise came from. "Put your wand away Potter"  
Harry stood in the kitchen with his wand pointed at McGonagall. "Sorry Professor. I heard a loud noise and thought that maybe…to tell you the truth I am not sure what I thought it was"  
"It was me trying to get lunch ready but forgot that the one cupboard was filled with all the pots. That's what you heard."

"May I help you to get lunch ready"  
"That would be nice, Thank you Mr Potter. You'll find some cheese, jams and juice in the fridge. I thought it might be nice if we just do our own little creations. I was wondering if you would give me a hand after lunch. I am hoping to get the library back in some sort of order"  
"Of course Professor."

Harry had only ever eaten so much at the Weasley's and it was mostly because he had just left the Durlsey's home. There he did get much seeing as how Dudley got first choice of everything. After lunch they had started on the library. The first thing Harry thought was how Hermione would love to spend her holiday here. She would have her nose in a book all holiday if she was ever given the chance.

Harry was busy dusting off some big books and what seemed to be photo albums. As he lifted the one photo album a picture fell out. He didn't look at it at first but once he finished dusting the book and about to put the photo back in he saw who the photo was of.  
It was a photo with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad-eye, Lupin, Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley and most importantly, Lily and James Potter.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but was startled out of his thoughts by McGonagall placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you alright Potter"  
As she moved around she realised what he was looking at and knew straight away that the picture was the reason he hadn't heard her calling his name. She quietly took a seat next to him and waited for him to rather start what she knew would be a difficult conversation.

"Professor…when…when was this picture taken"  
"It was taken a week before their death. We all knew of the danger around us with Voldemort, but none of us had even thought that, that day would be the last time we were all together"  
Harry looked at the photo and realised just how happy everyone looked. It reminded him of his photo with Hermione and Ron.

"The photo was taken in the back garden of this house. It was nice summers day. You were here as well but fast asleep inside when the picture was taken"  
Professor McGonagall was not sure if she should proceed but decided it was time for Harry to learn more about his parents.  
"That night was probably the best night for me. Your mother had informed me that once you were older she would wish to apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts. It was that night that I decided I would happily retire when someone like your mother was filling my position."

Harry never knew that his mother wanted to teach and never had he thought of what his parents wanted to do. He tried imagining how it would have been if his mother was a professor at Hogwarts while he was a student. He liked the idea and it hurt knowing it would never be. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed McGonagall standing up and fetching another photo album.

She slowly sat down again and handed over the album to him. All he could do was stare blankly ahead.  
"Harry, I have a lot more pictures of your mother and father if you wish to see them. I can't imagine the pain you feel when you think of them. When I had found out about their death it…I…the shock was too much. All the years I have been teaching I had never tried to pick a favourite but"  
McGonagall had to take a deep breath before she could continue. She could feel the tears starting to sting in her eyes.  
"I had always loved teaching but when your mother came into my class and into Gryffindor the feeling to teach was ten times better. Everything I taught she took in with so much dedication that you could only admire her for her hard work…"

Harry listened wanting to know more and more.  
"When I met your father…well…you are a lot like him. He and Sirius were such trouble makers, that when ever something happened the first ones we used to blame was them. The Weasley twins remind me a lot of them"  
Harry smiled as he imagined his dad and Sirius causing so much trouble for Professor McGonagall.

"Even though he was a trouble maker he was a great man. Brave, caring and most of all loving. Both your parents were. I think the first time I saw you at Hogwarts was the hardest for me. Being reminded again of how someone as wonderful as your mother and father was taken from us so early in their lives."

As McGonagall felt a tear roll down her cheek she could also see a few glistening tears in his eyes, but she continued more for herself then for him. She had never spoken about this to anyone, not even Albus Dumbledore who she considered a best friend.

"I sometimes sit in the Great Hall and watch you with Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. You three remind me a lot of the time when you father and mother were still in school. Ms Granger being just as smart and caring as your mother. Mr Weasley being just as caring and supportive as Sirius was. Then there is you. You are just as brave as your father and as caring as your mother…"

The tears were now streaming down McGonagall's face and she just could not continue.  
"Thanks you Professor"  
Harry could not think of what else to say to thank her for the wonderful gift she had just given him. No one else had ever told him with such emotion about his parents.

Slowly McGonagall opened the photo album she had fetched and started showing Harry another photo of his parents. "If you wish Mr Potter I can tell you of all of these pictures"  
"Harry"  
"Excuse me"  
"Please call me Harry Professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled.  
"On one condition Harry, that you call me Minerva"  
Harry was quite shocked at this statement but smiled and nodded in agreement.  
Minerva was about to start telling him about the new picture when she suddenly said.  
"But only during the holidays Harry. What reaction do you think we would get if you called me Minerva in front of Mr Malfoy."

Harry burst out laughing. The laughter felt so good. Minerva took the photo album and started telling Harry more and more about his parents. The had spend the whole night talking and only realising how late it was when Harry started yawning.

"I think it's time for bed"  
Harry was about to argue that he was not tired but seeing the look on Minerva's face he knew it was probably best not to argue. "Goodnight Pro…Minerva"  
Minerva smiled as Harry left the library and made his way up to bed. As Harry climbed into bed he felt so relaxed. Harry felt like he could sleep forever.

Please let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not I should continue. 


	2. Coping with Nightmares

Coping with Nightmares

A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I must have what some people call writers block even though I don't really consider myself a writer. I hope you all like this chapter, so please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

Working in the garden on a nice warm day with a light cool breeze was what a lot of people called relaxation. For Harry Potter it was a time where it was just him and his thoughts. Normally that would be a good thing for people who had such busy and adventurous lives such as Harry but the last few months events where still fresh in Harry's mind and it caused to much pain thinking about it.

It was only two months ago that Harry saw Voldemort return but what still haunted him the most was the image of Cedric Digory dying in front of him. He knew the only reason Cedric died was because of him. Most of the holiday he had been having dreams of Cedrics death, but some of the dreams would end with him dying as well.

Since Harry came to join Professor McGonagall at her home, he was able to have some nights with no nightmares but somehow the events still haunted his thoughts. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Having to talk about it would mean having to relive it all and Harry just was not ready for it yet.

He was sitting on the grass busy taking out some weeds that had grown between all of the flowers. Harry and Minerva had a nice good laugh earlier when they started in the garden. Before they could start they had to take care of a few gnomes. Actually it was more like Minerva had to catch a few gnomes because every time Harry tried he missed.

They've been working most of the day already and the garden was finally looking like a well groomed garden again. They had taken a lunch break earlier to enjoy some wonderful cold meat sandwiches that Minerva had made. The more Harry lived there the more relaxed he became being around her and calling her on her first name. It started feeling like home to him.

As Harry pulled out another weed he could hear the faint sound of a owl. As he looked up he saw one approaching Minerva. She was seated on the grass a few feet away from him. Minerva was covered in freshly turned ground as she was planting new flowers. Harry watched the owl land next to her and saw the small note tied to it's leg.  
Harry had been able to send Hermione and Ron each a letter, but only received one from them written together. At least he knew that they were together and having fun, that is if they weren't bickering all the time.

"Well Harry, it seems you and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies"  
"I'd like that"  
"I think you might like the next bit of news even more. We will be meeting the Weasley's and the Granger's there and then the day after tomorrow you'll be going to stay with the Weasley's and Ms Granger for the remainder of your holiday"  
Normally Harry would be ecstatic at such news but for some reason he had a feeling of unease about the idea of leaving this home. 

"Harry, earth to Harry"  
Minerva had moved closer and was now waving a hand in front of Harry's face to try and get his attention again.  
"Harry did you hear what I said"  
"What…um…yeah I heard. That's great. I get to spend time with the Weasley's and Hermione"  
Harry knew that his last sentence wasn't that convincing but he hoped that Minerva believed what he just said. Minerva gave him one more look and then did a smile unconvincing smile herself.  
"Well how about we go and wash up and have a nice dinner outside on this lovely evening."

Dinner for Harry went by to quickly. They had spend the time talking about Minerva and her family. How things had been for a her growing up but most off all how she enjoyed her time at Hogwarts as a student and not a Professor. She had even admitted to Harry that she and her friends also had a naughty streak. Naturally their naughty streak was nothing compared to that of Harry, Ron and Hermione's.

Time had passed so quickly that before Harry knew it, it was time for bed, especially with their early start in the morning. Harry just didn't want to go to bed but Minerva gave him one of her stern looks and he knew better then to argue with one of her looks.

Minerva was startled awake by a screaming noise in the house. Without hesitation she grabbed her wand and ran towards Harry's room. Just as she reached his door she heard him scream again. She pushed open the door expecting to see someone else in the room, but it was only Harry and he was still in his bed. Minerva searched the whole room and knew that they were alone. As she walked closer to Harry she could see a pained expression on his face and he was drenched in sweat.

She slowly sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him for a brief second before placing her hand on his shoulder and softly shaking him so he could wake up.  
"Harry, Harry wake up. It's ok you only had a nightmare"  
She had to shake him a little harder before he started to come out of his nightmare.

"Harry, are you ok"  
It took Harry a minute to realise were he was.  
"Harry are you ok"  
"Yeah…I'm…just had a bad dream"  
"Anything you wish to talk about"  
"No not really."

Harry sat quietly with his knees to his chest. Minerva watched him for a few moments then slowly arose from the bed and made her way towards the door. Harry thought she was leaving to go back to bed and was really surprised when she returned with a glass of water and again took a seat on the bed.

"Here drink a bit"  
Harry took the glass and slowly started sipping. Before he knew it the glass was empty. Minerva took the glass from him and placed it on the bedside table.  
"It was a nightmare about what happened in the graveyard last year"  
Minerva was happy to hear Harry talking about is nightmare. She knew that Albus Dumbledore had a discussion with Harry about what happened but so far she knew he hadn't spoken to anyone else about it.

"I keep seeing Cedric dying in front of me and can't help but feel I am the reason he is dead"  
Minerva wanted to interrupt and reassure him that it was not his fault but he didn't give her the chance.  
"The nightmares always take place in the graveyard. Some nights the dreams are just has it happened. Cedric dies and I live. Then some nights I am killed the same way as Cedric. Both of us never seeing our family or friends ever again."

Minerva waited a few seconds to see if he was going to continue but as soon as she saw the single tear roll down his cheek she knew it was safe to talk. "Harry I want you to understand something. What happened that night in the graveyard was not your fault. Never could you have predicted what was happening then. Non of us could have. Cedric's death was a tragedy. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Minerva looked over to Harry to make sure he was listening to what she was saying.  
"Harry I want you to stop believing that it was all you're fault and that you could have done something to stop it. What you did that night was the bravest thing I know of. I am not even sure I could have stood up to him the way you did."

Harry tried to believe what she was saying but he also considered Dumbledore and McGonagall as the greatest witch and wizard there was. He knew a lot people considered Voldemort the greatest wizard, but the fact that he used his power for evil and was afraid of Dumbledore was proof that Dumbledore was the greatest.

Harry had wondered a lot if Cedric would still be alive if it was someone else in his position.  
Minerva placed a finger under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "Harry it was not then or will it ever be your fault. Promise me please that you will stop blaming yourself"  
Harry gave small nod.  
"Now I think it's time we get some sleep as we have to be up in a few hours"  
"OK"  
"Would you like another glass of water before I leave"  
"No thank you"  
"Alright, back into bed with you then."

Harry slid back down into the bedcovers. Minerva, without hesitation, tucked him in and gave him a peck on his forehead as she bid him goodnight and left his room quietly.

Harry awoke a few hours later with the wonderful smell of bacon. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran down towards the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Minerva behind the stove wearing jeans and a flowing white top. It still surprised him everyday how different she looked wearing muggle clothing. Today he was even more in shock. Today she had her hair down past her shoulders.  
"Good Morning"  
"Morning Harry. I hope you were able to get some sleep after last nights little discussion"  
"Yeah thanks. I have to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to keep you from sleep as well"  
Minerva walked over to the table where Harry was putting the milk and fruit juice.

"Harry you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anything I have to say sorry. That after all the time that has passed since the incident you didn't feel like you could talk to me or anyone else about it"  
"It was never like that. I just have not been ready to talk about it"  
"Ok well promise me one thing, that if you ever have to talk to someone about something you come and talk to me"  
"I promise, but on one condition"  
"What is that"  
"Please pass the bacon."

Minerva passed the bacon as she smiled. They sat having breakfast and told stories about passed years and of things to come.

Ok, this one took a while to write but I am hoping to do a third chapter. Please let me know what you all think. 


End file.
